


Three Times Arin Comforted Dan (and One Time Dan Comforted Arin)

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Broken Bones, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Just what it says on the tin!





	Three Times Arin Comforted Dan (and One Time Dan Comforted Arin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyhillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Caitlin! 
> 
> Thank you to onewarmline for beta work!!

“You haven’t slept in three days.”

Dan blinked very slowly at Arin as a butter knife was gently pried from his hands. “It has not been three days. That is a… flagrantly false…” 

He yawned so widely his jaw made a cracking sound. “‘s not true.”

Arin nudged him until he was in a sitting position in a kitchen chair. “I’m making you a peanut butter sandwich, and you’re going to bed,” he said. He only used that tone with a cat who had done something improper to one of Suzy’s shoes. 

“You’re cute when you’re a grump.” Dan tried to rakishly lean his chin on his palm.

And he missed completely, forehead banging loudly on the table.

 

*** 

 

“Keep drinking the broth, Dan.”

Dan squinted resentfully over the top of the mug. They were lying in his ridiculous oversized bed, in a heap of pillows and blankets. Arin had come over three days before when Dan asked him to, delirious with fever. The doctor had set him up for antibiotics for the bronchitis born from the flu he’d inherited from one of his nephews, and though he felt weak and sore, he was on the road to recovery. “I’m not a child, Arin. You don’t–” 

He coughed until he spat up a big wad of phlegm into a tissue. It was very green. “Oh, fucking ew.”

“Look on the bright side. Your fever broke, your sore throat’s gone…”

“And my voice is wrecked,” Dan complained. “I’ve got harmony tracks to record.”

Arin kissed his forehead. “You don’t have to record today,” he said, and handed Dan the remote.

 

***

 

“I don’t know why I didn’t see that cable.” Dan’s foot, in a well-scribbled cast, was elevated above his heart. The injury had pulled him from the road and left him on his back with nothing to do but watch the Giants get their asses handed to them, leaving him annoyed and growly.

“Because when you’re onstage, you forget everything.” Arin was sitting beside him. Of all of the people who visited Dan, and there were plenty, Arin was the most frequent and loyal. It was fitting, somehow – only Arin would endure the boredom and the terrible noise and dreary atmosphere of hospital life to make sure Danny was okay.

“I guess,” Dan said. But he still wished he’d been more careful, wished he wouldn’t have been forced to cancel the end of the tour to wait out the knitting of his bones.

“You mind if I get in with you?” Arin asked.

Dan grinned. There wasn’t much room, so they’d have to get in awfully close. What a burden. “My arms are open all night.”

Arin spooned himself into Dan’s side, and together they stared up at the ceiling tile and mediocre football.

 

** 

 

“Do you want to talk, big cat?”

Arin’s eyes were wet with tears and he was trembling, ever so slightly. “Yeah.” He took a shaky breath. “It’s the money. I’m worried about the rent and payroll and… fuck, there’s a lot going on…”

“We can talk about it,” Dan said. He wrapped his arms around Arin’s middle. “I’m here for you, always.”

That was the sweetest thing about being with Arin. The beauty of being close, of not having to say the words - they were a never-ending hoop of affection

Dan tucked his head against Arin’s shoulder, and listened.


End file.
